


undelivered

by starryline



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, NayuRen Week 2020, Secret Admirer, nayuren week, nayuta is so painful to look at /lh, nayuta plays the piano, no beta we die like men, nyrn week, nyrn week 2020, theyre at champ de fleurs though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryline/pseuds/starryline
Summary: At the very least, he can relay these feelings through song.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Kudos: 19
Collections: mish writes for nayuren week 2020





	undelivered

His eyes shone in astonishment for the nth time today, as he watched Nayuta’s fingers dance elegantly on the keys, reaching the final note of the eighth song he had played in a row.

“Cool… That’s so cool, Nayuta-kun! Do one more son—”

“Don’t you ever get tired?”

Ren shook his head, accompanied by his signature “un”, “It’s really nice watching you perform! Even outside the usual stage… you’re just as skillful! As expected from Nayuta-kun, after all…!”

Nayuta would be lying if he denied that he liked hearing yet another one of Ren’s compliments. If it were from anyone else, he’d shrug it off in the blink of an eye; half of them are probably words with empty meanings, with the remainder just opinions from those who didn’t matter.

Then what made Ren’s words special? Perhaps positive feedback from a rival did serve value, no matter who it was, but this was Nanahoshi Ren he was talking about—you could show this man just about anything worth viewing and he’ll be applauding like a kid that witnessed a magic trick for the very first time.

“A great singer, songwriter, composer, and instrument player… as I thought, it’ll take a lot more effort before I could reach your level, after all.” The other spoke with a slight tone of melancholy… mayhaps a hint of jealousy? Nayuta couldn’t pinpoint, but he thought it was a fool to even harbor those kinds of feelings towards him.

If anything, he envied how Ren was loved, supported, and surrounded by people who genuinely cared for and look after him with the best intention; how Ren was no stranger to the warmth of affection, unlike him, who feels blinded by the presence of his rival that was the very first to pull him out of his dark place.

When he would hear the other’s supposed sob stories about how he was all alone ‘til high school, a part of him wanted to riot; not like his experiences weren’t bad either, but it felt a little better compared to being around people who looked down on him like his father, pitied him like his mother, or glorified him half-heartedly like one of his guitarists. Yet it was Nanahoshi, who first treated him differently… in a way he never knew he wanted.

Before he realized it, his fingers began to move again, though his subconscious thoughts ruled over the tone of the song he played… whatever it is. Truthfully, Nayuta isn’t playing anything in mind; an impromptu piece was being made at that very moment, and it was a rare sight to behold, one that Ren was mesmerized with.

It felt comforting to feel the presence of the other in his life, as much as he hated the fact that Ren had such a huge impact on him. His playing reflected the raw emotions he could not deliver through words, letting his untold feelings guide the next notes to play. The composition resonated within the walls of Champ de Fleur; it was almost a shame that only Ren and the cafe owner were the only audience of the vocalist’s performance.

He’d damn himself for being unable to express these feelings the same way Ren can boldly declare his own. Whenever he’d dare attempt to be honest, words would simply get stuck in his throat, until the moment would fleet, and so is the chance to speak up. No—even if he were to say something, it’s as if his tongue would sharpen everything he would utter, and he’d talk with the exact same tone he used on him on the very first day they spoke to each other. Then again, with the ambiguity that is his emotions for Nanahoshi, perhaps it was best to leave things at a hush. He himself wasn’t ready to untangle everything himself.

So long as his music rings clear, up until the very last note... for now, that’s all that mattered.

“...Amazing…” Faintly, Ren commented after a brief moment of silence. “Is that a new GYRO song or…?”

“Made it just now.” He abruptly replied in the middle of stretching, before quickly following up just in time to beat the other that was ready for yet _another_ request, “Don’t you have anything to do?”

“N-No, not really…” He answered, “Banri asked me to do him a favor and deliver some CDs to Kusunoki-san since I’m free for the rest of the day. I didn’t expect to bump into you playing some piano at the cafe. Do you come here often for that?”

“I don’t. I’ve never played here before.”

:Oh? I feel really lucky to bump into you, then…!”

Of course, he’ll casually throw those kinds of statements, but a part of him couldn’t help but ponder.

“...Luck, huh.”

He’s not one to count on those superficial things, but Nayuta himself can’t deny how it had influenced the course of their lives, to a point that he had to offer Ren some advice about luck back in the events of Destiny Rock Festival. _Luck is part of ability_ , or so he told him…

While indeed, crossing paths had been brought about by luck, both of them did actions and made choices that led to that moment. Both Nayuta and Ren created that luck—the very same luck that allowed them to sing onstage that day…

“ _Saa ikou ze… genkai nante kotoba..._ ”

It was too unexpected even for the impulsive Ren to hear the other vocalist sing out of the blue. Even so, he would recognize the song just from the very first words; his mind would immediately continue where he left off;

“ _Furihodoite ima sono saki he…_ ”

Expecting no less, the next lines were finally accompanied by his piano, and the sounds that echoed within the quaint cafe melted harmoniously.

“ _Stand up… Hashire…_ ”

“ _Nando demo_ —”

“ _Starting over!_ ”

Indeed, the moment Nayuta met Ren, it was like he hit reset and started over—his views began to change, albeit slowly, and though he still is rough on the edges, he picked up a thing or two from their fateful encounter.

_A challenge that determines your resolve_ —it became clear after he met Ren; more than doing this to prove that he wasn’t pitiful, he wanted to sing with the same passion and love that Ren had for music. Thanks to him, Nayuta ignited the fire, and slowly learned how to sing for himself.

_This feels just right enough to make me smile_ —performing had never felt exciting and intriguing until he met a rival; one that pushed him further beyond the highest limits he can set for himself. The adrenaline of singing… Ren believed it was him that was being pulled by Nayuta’s energy, but the other failed to realize how much his own power had drawn Nayuta as well…

_Come, let’s set fire; you’re here with me now_ —these lyrics couldn’t have said it better. It’s hard to imagine this outcome if they had not met, or if it had been anyone else. Only Ren had been the one to move his heart. Only Ren had set the fire that Nayuta would never let die. Only Ren had the power to wake him up in this world dyed by sorrow, presenting a life he never thought he could see for himself; through it all Ren stood, reaching his hand out to him.

...Ah, if only these feelings can be relayed beyond that of a song, but alas—

—he seals them for himself as a song came to a conclusion yet again, not knowing when— _or if_ —such will ever be heard by Ren.

“That was a good run, Nayuta-kun!” The other cheered with a smile so radiant, it broke Nayuta’s feel-cool attitude.

The male turned away, hiding the blush that crept his cheek, and thought…

...for now, maybe he’ll settle with that smile.

**Author's Note:**

> aight let's just say there's a piano in daimon's cafe,, i like the idea of that ww
> 
> anyway, i know starting over’s lyrics isn’t canonically written in canon with nayuren in mind, but let me have this. at least we somehow can have nayoot acknowledging argo beyond ren in this fic yanno, but in any case— that’s it for day 2!


End file.
